Rainy Fire
by Kurozaya
Summary: UA/T/Mystery-Romance - Il ne fait que dompter une faible flamme, il ne fait que s'amuser avec la lueur vacillante. Que jouer.
1. I, Rainy Fire

_**Hey ! Ca fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ? J'imagine que non. :3**_

_**Je reviens avec un petit texte écrit sur un coup de tête et de blues ^^**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira **_

**Rainy Fire**

_A trop jouer avec le feu,_

_Tu as fini par t'y brûler._

_Mais maintenant qu'il pleut,_

_Tu as recommencé._

La flamme dansante illumine tes yeux ; éclaire de sa caresse lumineuse ton sourire félin. On pourrait te comparer à un chaton curieux qui observe son nouveau jouet. Sauf que toi, tu le connais bien, le feu. Ton meilleur ami ; ton pire ennemi. Les cloques couvrant tes bras attestent de votre longue relation fusionnelle. Tes mains qui se mettent à saigner sous la pression que tu exerces. Tu sers cette barre brûlante trop fort. Tu le sais ; mais tu ne peux pas te lasser de la morsure fulgurante de la chaleur.

La douce adrénaline causée par la douleur remonte tes veines et fait bouillir ton sang ; à moins que la brûlure n'en soit responsable ? Au fond, tu t'en fiches, tu ne fais que savourer cette sensation pourtant pénible. Tu sais que le sang coagulera, avec une température pareille, qu'il faudra enlever d'un coup sec le bâton encore chaud ; que tu arracheras une nouvelle couche de peau fraîchement régénérée. Et cette idée te plaît ; que ton corps se fasse maltraiter par le feu.

Beaucoup te traitent de fou ; ou de pyromane. Mais c'est juste qu'ils n'y comprennent rien, à cette passion qui vous relie. Ils ne comprennent pas combien tu prends plaisir à voir cette flamme vive te lécher la main, alors que la barre en fer est toujours au creux de tes doigts.

Ton sourire s'agrandit un peu plus sous les yeux horrifiés des passants trop peureux pour faire autre chose que te regarder.

Ils aimeraient bien « t'aider », mais tristement, la peur les cloue sur place. Ils sont si faibles, si peu capables, si incapables de comprendre votre lien. C'en est désolant. Un rictus amer vient déformer ton sourire dément, tordre tes lèvres en une moue moins humaine ; méprisante. On dirait une bête assoiffée de sang qui vient de trouver une mare d'eau croupie. Tout ça est loin des fabulations que l'éclat vacillant t'inspire.

Tu finis par décoller tes mains du cylindre chaud. Les croûtes se craquellent encore, la peau s'arrache une nouvelle fois. Ça saigne, ça brûle, ça pique. Tu pourrais en hurler tellement c'est douloureux. Ça t'arrache même quelques gouttes salées qui se mêlent vite à la pluie. Mais plus que tout, c'est le retour du froid qui te gêne. Alors tu attrapes une braise, comme ça, à pleine main. Ça pique, ça chauffe, tu t'apprêtes à y replonger en entier, à t'immoler presque entièrement. Tu l'as déjà fait et tu t'en fiches, des conséquences. L'odeur de chair brûlée, de ton propre corps calciné, t'adores ça. Tu y vouerais presque un culte tellement c'est bon.

Mais quelqu'un te retient ; quelqu'un a osé bouger. Quelqu'un a compris que tu allais vraiment t'y jeter, dans cette fournaise infernale. Tu essayes de le faire lâcher, y aller quand même, mais il te lâche pas, l'enfoiré, il tient bon ! Il reste planté sur ses deux pieds, à quelques centimètre des faibles flammes. Pourtant, il est plus petit que toi ! Malgré le fait que tes cheveux teintés te le cachent, tu peux sentir son corps glacé contre le tien. Ton sang bouillonnant qui à son contact gèle instantanément.

**« _N'y retourne pas._ »**

La voix ressemble à un courant d'air, aussi fraîche que la pluie intense qui vous martèle, écrase ton feu et l'éteint peu à peu. Il ne te reste déjà plus que quelques braises tièdes. Doucement, sa poigne se détend et la bruine pourtant glaciale te semble chauffée à blanc. Chaque goutte qui tombe te brûle. Tu te retourne, espérant voir qui t'a empêché d'y replonger.

_C'est trop tard._ Il n'y a déjà plus personne à part la brise hivernale.

_**Voilà fini ! Peut-être y voulez-vous une suite ? Ou peut-être pas ? =O **_

_**En tout cas j'accueillerai avec plaisir toutes les reviews ^^**_

_**Bonne soirée/Journée**_

_**~Kurozaya**_


	2. II, Warm Coldness

_**Bonjour...**_

_**Je n'ai pas résisté.**_

_**Une petite suite pour mes lectrices chéries *-* !**_

_**Merci pour toutes les reviews ~ (Même si j'ai un peu forcé le Destin en faisant ma pub xD Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire ! xD)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**PS – Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Propriété exclusive de Monsieur Nomura Tetsuya. Merci de les avoir créés !**_

**Warm Coldness**

_Glaciale pluie, intemporelle,_

_Te laissant présager mille et une merveilles._

_Mais la seule chose au bout de ton chemin,_

_Est une lueur d'un rouge sanguin._

Tes yeux sont collés à l'étendue grise au dessus de ta tête, alors que ton MP3 diffuse une musique de piètre qualité dans tes oreilles. Tu as oublié le titre, et de toute manière, tu ne veux même pas le savoir. Tout ce qui te reste en tête, ce sont les notes éparses, des syllabes qui n'ont aucun sens et la pluie qui te martèle le visage.

Cette eau te poursuit partout où tu vas.

Tu ne vois pas le souvent le soleil ; de toute manière tu le hais, ce fichu astre seulement capable de briller et de te brûler la rétine. Tu préfères les nuages de la pluie. Tu pourrais rester sous le trombes d'eau à en attraper une pneumonie. A en avoir les bronches qui se décollent à force de tousser. Ton plus grand rêve, c'est de mourir sous la pluie. Personne n'a compris ces pulsions aqueuses et la moitié de ton entourage te traite de suicidaire totalement fou.

Mais tu n'en as clairement rien à faire. Tout ce qui compte, pour toi, c'est pouvoir rester sous cette pluie éternellement. Ecouter le son discordant de ta musique horrible, les fausses notes te faisant tourner la tête. Rester seul, comme ça, sous l'eau qui percute ta figure avec force, laissant une impression glaciale sur chaque centimètre qu'elle touche. Sur chaque millimètre.

Silence.

La musique s'est arrêtée. Ton appareil a pris l'eau. Tu savais que ça allait arriver. Mais tu t'en fiches, tu as l'habitude. Tu n'auras qu'à faire un caprice, à claquer des doigts et tu l'auras. Parce que ton entourage est clairement débile. Mais tu n'as pas envie d'y penser.

Tu baisses les yeux vers le monde qui s'offre à toi, nu de toute personne indésirable et indésirée. Tu vois une lueur, plus loin. C'est rouge. Ca bouge.

Curiosité, ce mot, tu le hais. Tu hais beaucoup de choses. Les gens qui ne veulent, ne peuvent pas comprendre ton amour pour la pluie qui s'écrase sur ton visage, par exemple. Ou le feu. Le chaud en général, en fait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce fichu mot, curiosité, te force à t'approcher. Et là, tu ne sais pas trop ce que tu fais. Tu vois juste une chevelure rouge et du feu. Tu hallucines, ce n'est pas possible. Ce ne peut-être qu'un être sorti du feu. Un truc pas humain. Parce qu'il est fin, qu'il ressemble à une flamme rouge. Celles qu'on ne peut pas attraper. Et tu ne comprends pas ce que tu fais.

**«_ N'y retourne pas. _»**

Ces mots, ils sont sortis sans autorisation de ta bouche. Et là, tu sens... Chaleur. Tu en perds tes mots, c'est pathétique. Mais tu as chaud. Le corps contre le tien te brûle, parce qu'il est chaud. Tu leurs de chaud. Tu as l'impression que ton sang bouillonne ; brûle la moindre cellule qui compose ton corps.

Tu cours, sans te retourner. _Plic. Ploc. Plic. Ploc. _Tes pas font le même bruit que les gouttes d'eau s'écrasant sur ton chemin. Tu cherches à les fuir, tu le sais, elles le savent. Tu ne peux pas leur échapper et vous en êtes conscients.

Tu as envie de vomir. Tout ça t'écœure. Tu as eu trop chaud ; littéralement. Jamais, ne plus jamais revivre ça.

Tu te retournes, fixant des tes yeux bleus la vive lueur rouge s'agitant. Lorsque le feu touche l'eau, cette dernière s'évapore, c'est bien connu.

Tu as disparu aussi vite que tu l'as connu. Et tu le sais ; il le sait.

Vous ne vous reverrez probablement jamais.

_**Et oui, une suite un peu plus terre-à-terre que le premier texte. Déçues ? Désolée, mais je ne puis faire mieux que cela. Car autant Axel vit dans sa bulle bien malgré lui, autant son mystérieux courant d'air vit dans une réalité qu'il cherche à fuir ~**_

_**J'avais promis que la personne ayant aidé Axel serait révélée dans ce chapitre mais finalement... Non. XD**_

_**Je suis une enfoirée !**_

_**Laissez donc une petite review pour connaître la peut-être suite et, peut-être enfin, le nom de cette personne encore inconnue *-***_


End file.
